La GRANDE battaglia
by Italica Yuffie
Summary: OK, se stavolta ho capito come funziona, forse o voi fortunati riuscirete a leggere per benino questa fantastica storia di amore, morte e intrighi...no quello era Doson Crick (anouonnauei!)


La Grande Battaglia  
  
di Yuffie   
  
Attenzione: se non avete almeno 18 anni, o non siete abbastanza maturi, o non siete abbastanza svegli da fregarvene di un avviso scritto, NON PROSEGUITE CON LA LETTURA!  
  
Per tutti gli altri…  
  
Che ora era?  
  
La luna era già tramontata da un pezzo.   
  
Per fortuna, era una notte estiva, senza nuvole, e le stelle dispiegavano la loro sfolgorante luminosità nel cielo blu scuro, come anelli nuziali sul velluto nella vetrina di un gioielliere.   
  
Ma il ragazzo non era in vena di similitudini gloriose, e pensò semplicemente di essere fortunato ad avere un po' di luce.   
  
Aveva sconfitto insetti giganti, cactus con occhi e bocca, draghi, apparecchiature meccaniche, sovrintendenti scolastici, la donna che lo aveva cresciuto e una di quelle pazzoidi in vena di conquistare il mondo che abbondano negli RPG come semi in un ficodindia; ma nessuna di queste cose lo aveva mai spaventato quanto il buio.   
  
Non lo aveva mai detto a nessuno, nemmeno ai suoi più cari amici, ma la notte non dormiva se prima non aveva controllato sotto il letto, dietro le tende, dentro l'armadio e non aveva acceso la sua lucina notturna a forma di panino della mensa (era appartenuta a Zell, quando era piccolo, e Squall era stato svelto a fregargliela una volta accortosi che l'amico non la usava più). Per fortuna era un SeeD e aveva una stanza tutta sua…  
  
Squall sbuffò. Quel graz...  
  
fottuto bastardo. Non solo mi da un appuntamento di notte, al buio, in mezzo alla campagna infestata dai mostri, ma si permette pure di arrivare in ritardo.  
  
Poi i riflettè che per lui, il Comandante del Garden, era stato facile uscire di notte.  
  
Uno dei pochi vantaggi della sua carica, infatti, era che poteva andare e venire dall'Accademia come e quando gli pareva. Va a salvare il mondo, Comandante?  
  
gli aveva chiesto il ragazzo di guardia all'entrata.  
  
No, vado a cercare funghi. Ieri ha piovuto e stanotte dovrebbero esserne cresciuti parecchi. Ti porterò un cesto di prataioli per la colazione di domani.  
  
Il ragazzo l'aveva guardato sconvolto. Ve…veramente preferisco i porcini.  
  
Squall si era allontanato senza replicare.   
  
Aaaah…certa gente ha meno senso dell'umorismo di un annaffiatoio.  
  
Così, era arrivato fin là, senza problemi. E ora gli toccava aspettare.   
  
Perché se per il Comandante Squall era stato facile uscire di notte, lo stesso non poteva essere per lui. Uno studente qualunque, anzi meno: uno studente che aveva tradito i suoi compagni, che si era unito alle forze nemiche, che solo dopo molte riflessioni -e grazie al suo personale senso di colpa- il preside Cid aveva acconsentito a riammettere al Garden.  
  
Per un po', aveva rigato dritto. Non si incrociavano spesso nei corridoi (in fondo, Squall era già un SeeD, impiegato come mercenario, mentre lui era ancora uno studente ripetente), ma quando succedeva, faceva sempre finta di non vederlo.   
  
Non che questo impedisse al cuore di Squall di saltare un battito, comunque.  
  
Ancora non arrivava. Il ragazzo controllò un po' la sua gunblade.   
  
Affilata e carica. Perfetto.  
  
Mise le mani in tasca e ci trovò il foglietto che aveva rinvenuto, quella mattina, sul comodino. Come lui fosse riuscito ad entrare in camera sua, mentre lui ci dormiva dentro, Squall ancora non riusciva ad immaginarselo.   
  
Alla debole luce delle stelle, rilesse il foglietto. Anche se non fosse stato firmato,  
  
Squall avrebbe riconosciuto dappertutto quella grafia spigolosa, tutte punte.  
  
Stasera a mezzanotte, nello stesso posto dove ti ho lasciato quel ricordino sulla fronte. All'ultimo sangue. Nessuna pietà per il perdente.  
  
O hai troppa paura per venire…Comandante?  
  
Seifer Almasy  
  
Naturalmente, non aveva paura. Sapeva già che avrebbe vinto lui.   
  
Sospirò. L' ho sconfitto quattro volte e ancora non riesce a capire chi è il più forte.   
  
Non gli avrebbe fatto del male. Si sarebbe limitato a dare una ridimensionata al suo ego, sperando che finalmente imparasse la lezione.   
  
Ma conoscendolo, Squall non ci sperava troppo.  
  
Risate in lontananza. Forse erano un gruppo di FungOngo vagabondi, o forse degli studenti che avevano sfidato il divieto ed era scesi giù  
  
in paese per farsi un bicchierino…  
  
anzi una bottiglietta, e forse qualche canna, a giudicare dal volume delle risa.  
  
Squall sbuffò, per la seconda volta quella sera. Oh, bé. Lui era il Comandante, mica il guardiano dei ragazzini. Cavoli loro.  
  
Dove sei, Seifer? chiese a voce alta. Ho freddo, sonno, giramento di coglioni in rapida accelerazione e credo che una zanzara mi abbia appena punto.  
  
Non mangiarti una mucca, amico. Sono qui.Squall si girò verso la voce; Seifer era lì, inaspettatamente, come uno schermo blu durante il caricamento di un gioco.  
  
Il suo cappottone (o è un impermeabile? NdA) bianco riluceva nel buio, mandando piccoli lampi bianchi come il vento ne agitava gli orli. I suoi occhi azzurri ghiaccio, da professore in procinto d'interrogare, sovrastavano il suo tipico sorriso strafottente.  
  
Meglio che mi concentri sulla gunblade, e non sugli occhi, pensò Squall. In effetti la sua gunblade era molto più interessante.  
  
Così, sei venuto, pivellino. I miei complimenti. Non tutti accettano con coraggio la visita della Signora con la falce disse Seifer.  
  
Sì, sì…Dio perdona, io no…io sorpasserò l'originale…miiiiiiiiiii, non ci posso credere…  
  
diamoci un taglio con le frasi fatte e combattiamo.   
  
Squall non aveva mai amato questo genere di esibizionismo.  
  
E così lo scontro iniziò. Stoccata. Parata. Stoccata. Parata. Esplosione.   
  
Protect. Firaga. Shell. Rigene. Stridere delle lame che si scontrano. Thunder. Energiga. Dragon Slave. Aura. Shimatsuken.   
  
Pozione. Cuore di pietra. Triple Shell. Novox. Esna. Renzokuken. Idraga.   
  
Meteor. GF: Shiva. GF: Ifrit. Apocalypse. Ruba. Flare.  
  
Squall stava rapidamente perdendo terreno.   
  
Merda. Forse non avrei dovuto mangiare tutti quei panini prima di uscire, riflettè.   
  
Sono troppo appesantito. Seifer, cogliendo la distrazione dell'avversario, trovò un punto debole nella sua guardia. Senza che si rendesse bene conto di come fosse andata la cosa, Squall si ritrovò sulla terra già bagnata del loro sangue, la polvere in bocca, una ferita che bruciava sulla mano destra, là dove prima c'era la sua gunblade.   
  
E Seifer era lì, sopra di lui, che sorrideva come al solito, ma nel suo sorriso non c'era nessuna gioia.   
  
Questa volta non mi limiterò a sfregiarti. Ci rivediamo all'inferno, amico.   
  
Aveva proprio una passione per le frasi da film di serie B.  
  
Un momento…aspetta.   
  
Che c'è, pivellino? Vuoi chiedere pietà? Mi spiace, ma quest'anno la mia buona azione l' ho già fatta. Ho salvato una ragazza da uno stupro. Trattenendomi.  
  
Sorriso.  
  
No no no no…se vuoi uccidermi, fa' pure… Tanto ci sarà sempre qualche sceneggiatore che mi farà risuscitare in un sequel.   
  
Quello che voglio sapere è: perché? Cosa ti ho fatto? Dal primo giorno che ci siamo   
  
visti hai sempre avuto questo chiodo fisso di farmi fuori! Ma perché?   
  
Certo, io sono figo, ma anche tu hai la tua bella collezione di fan.   
  
Sono bravo a combattere, ma pure tu con la tua limit fai saltare in aria abbastanza teste.  
  
Sei pure diventato Cavaliere della Strega, e tutti noi sappiamo come!   
  
Se devo morire, voglio almeno sapere il perché.  
  
Non è possibile fare una bella morte drammatica se il tuo assassino non aveva un movente interessante.  
  
Inaspettatamente, Seifer scoppiò in una risata.   
  
PERCHE'??? TU MI CHIEDI PERCHE'??  
  
D'accordo, posso anche dirtelo. Tanto stai per morire.   
  
Divenne serio di colpo e fissò Squall dritto negli occhi.   
  
Perché mi hai sedotto. Giorno dopo giorno, dal momento in cui ti ho conosciuto,   
  
fino a farmi impazzire. Fino a farmi meditare il suicidio. Fino a volerti vedere morto,   
  
pur di liberarmi di questa ossessione.   
  
Pausa drammatica. Ogni volta che guardavo nei tuoi occhi color acquamarina, ogni volta che sentivo   
  
sui tuoi capelli il profumo del tuo shampoo non più lacrime, ogni volta che ti vedevo   
  
combattere, durante gli allenamenti, con la grazia di un ballerino, pensavo che non   
  
avrei mai potuto averti.   
  
Come avrebbe potuto il grande, amatissimo Comandante del Garden, la cui bellezza   
  
è nota fin nel continente segreto, notare la pecora nera della scuola…  
  
il sorvegliante incapace che non è mai riuscito a farsi promuovere SeeD?   
  
Vuoi sapere perché voglio ucciderti, Squall? Perché ti amo.  
  
Finito il discorso, guardò la sua vittima. Un'espressione scioccata apparve   
  
sulla sua faccia quando vide lacrime negli occhi di Squall, che rotolavano   
  
leggermente giù per le sue guance.  
  
Perché stai piangendo, pivellino? Dai, smettila. Sarà una cosa indolore.  
  
Per qualche bizzarra ragione, Seifer era prontissimo ad uccidere Squall,   
  
ma non sopportava di vederlo piangere.  
  
Oh…Seifer…io…. La voce gli si spezzò. Io…ti amo…Da tanto…Da sempre.Se possibile, la faccia di Seifer divenne ancora più sconvolta.   
  
Pensavo che mi odiassi…non riuscivo a sopportare quella punta   
  
di disprezzo ogni volta che mi guardavi…ho pensato anch'io al suicidio… Usando   
  
Divora su Irvine… Ma… Ero felice anche solo… Di ammirarti da lontano….   
  
Non riuscì a continuare. Scoppiò in un pianto dirotto. Seifer, sentendo i suoi stessi occhi inumidirsi, tenne stretto a sé Squall.   
  
Shhhh…basta…non devi piangere… le sue parole furono interrotte da   
  
una lingua avida che si infilò nella sua bocca, esplorandone l'interno,   
  
come se cercasse un tesoro. Seifer fissò Squall con occhi sbarrati, poi si rilassò,  
  
chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che l'estasi lo pervadesse.  
  
Finito il bacio, i due rimasero per qualche momento buono a guardarsi   
  
negli occhi, senza riuscire a dire nulla.   
  
Poi Squall sorrise, un evento raro da parte sua.  
  
Beh… Lo sai come si dice…"Fate l'amore, non fate la guerra!.  
  
Seifer sorrise, di rimando. Come desidera, Comandante.  
  
E così fecero.  
  
FINE 


End file.
